She Knew
by ArvinWrites
Summary: She knew it was bad to pretend this random (hot if she might add) guy was her boyfriend. But she did anyway. She knew the consequences that she might get attached. But who knew it might lead to something. RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES AND SWEARING. MODERN/COLLEGE AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another idea i had. I thought it would be quite funny. Unless there are quite some demands I won't continue/expand on this.**

 **This story features swearing and sexual themes/mentions.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

She knows she shouldn't joke around sarcastically to her complete, oblivious friend.

She knew it was bad to go along with it.

But why was it so much fun then?

Astrid Hofferson—Basketball player, smart (college) student and quite beautiful.

She held a beer in her hand whilst scrolling through Instagram with her other, on an uneventful Tuesday night. Astrid's roommate, watching her moves with boredom.

"Astrid! I'm boorrrreeeddddddd" Her roommate claims in Astrid's ear.

"Shut it, Ruff" the aforementioned 'Ruff' frowned and turned upside down eyes still planted on her roommates Instagram activity. Astrid's finger hovered over a photo before scrolling again, which landed on another photo.

"Hey look that's my brother's photo." Ruff exclaimed in her ear once again. There was a photo of a bunch of guys outside the engineering department of their college. The caption read 'Shoutout 2 my bro Hud! Congrats man on the sick nerd school spot'.

"He went out with a bunch of his friends, one of them is really hot. I'd bang his jaw-line. What's his name again? Hayden? Henry?.." she continued.  
"Which one is it?" Astrid asked, suddenly interested. It's not like she's a slut or she wanted to hook up or anything just that, one guy with beaming green eyes intrigued her.

"Hudson! That's it" Ruff shouted suddenly, pointing to the tall, lanky boy laughing, in the middle of all the guys, with the beaming green eyes that intrigued her. Astrid narrowed her eyes at him leaning in closer, something seeming quite familiar about his appearance.

"Why do you care anyway, he like your boyfriend or something?" Ruff spoke again kicking her legs back and forth, in a carefree manner. Astrid scoffed and smirked sarcastically.

"Hah yeah sure." She replied.

"OMG ASSY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Ruff shouted and ran to sit in front of her fellow blonde. Astrid laughed and blushed a little.

"Um, Ruff. I was kidding." She chuckled, embarrassed by the volume of her friends voice.

"OMG YOU'RE BLUSHING, YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME— OF COURSE!YOU WANTED TO KEEP IT A SECRET, THAT'S WHY YOU'RE BLUSHING RIGHT NOW!" Another bout of yelling occurred.

"Because you're yelling Ruff!"

"You have a boyfrien—"

"No I don—"

"You have a boyfriend—"  
"Ruff. Sto—"

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"Yeah, I do. Hudson is my freaking boyfriend! Will you shut the fuck up now?" Astrid decided to just go along with it just so she'd stop yelling. Ruff just giggled happily and ran to her room inside the dorm.

"By the way, we're going to a party at my brothers place Friday night."

"Ughhh"

—

"Come on Ruff move your ass." Astrid called impatiently for her friend.

"Relax. I'm coming. And I know you're rushing me just so you can see your boyfriend." Ruff then comes out of her room and strolls past Astrid by the door. Astrid rolls her eyes and closes the front door of their dorm behind them.

"Astrid this is Scott, everyone calls him Snotlout." Ruff says while 'Snotlout' noticeably glances at Astrid's cleavage. Astrid rolls her eyes and walks away from the two, finding a long seat against the wall with another guy sitting there as well. He was leant forward, elbows rested on his knees, palms over his face. She sat next to him, leaving a gap between them. She glanced sideways at the guy. He had long auburn hair and a lanky stature but his arms were still toned with lithe muscles. He looked up and noticed her finally sitting there. That's when she recognised the intriguing green eyes, but from where?

"Parties annoy you too?" He spoke looking at her fully now. His sharp jaw line and cheek bones prominent to Astrid now. She smiled and shrugged.

"Drunk, college students grinding against each other with extremely loud music, that are just sounds from a machine, isn't my favourite thing."

He grinned in reply and spoke again, eyes beaming with delight.

"Hudson." Oh. _OH._ _SHIT._ That's where she knew him. Her _'boyfriend'._

"Astrid" She answered and tried to play off her realisation. He _was_ extremely hot though, Ruff had a point.

"Friend of Tuff?" He asked eyes only focused on her eyes, not trailing down to her chest."

"Yeah, sort of. His sister is my roommate/best friend." She turned to face him fully, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Me too. Except Tuff, Fishleg's and I share a room."

"That would be fun." She comments sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. You must know how it is coming from being with Ruff."

"Hah, yeah. She is just a bundle of joy, that bitch." He chuckled at her observation and smiled at her with big, beautiful green eyes that seemed to be so fascinated by the bright blue eyes that met them.

"ASTRID!" A drunken drawl called which revealed to be Ruff.

"Speak of the devil" She mumbled to which Hudson gave a small laugh to.

"OMG!" Ruff yelled seeing her supposed boyfriend next to her.

"WOW! THIS IS THE MENTIONED, HUDSON!" She squeaked and shook Hudson's hand vigorously. Hudson exchanged a questionable look with Astrid who started to panic. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, holy shit. He's probably going to think I'm some sort of physco!_

"It's so nice to meet my best friend's boyfriend! Finally!" She reaches into Hudson for a large embrace.

"Umm, what?"

Astrid immediately interrupts.

"Can I just talk to, um, Hud for a bit?" Astrid says quickly and snatches Hudson off to a quiet area, without receiving an answer from Ruff.

"Boyfriend?" He exclaims loudly, confusion flooding his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry! I was just joking around and there was this picture of you and Ruff was like 'is that your boyfriend?' and I was like 'huh yeah' in a sarcastic manner but of course she thought I was serious and she wouldn't shut up so I just went along with it and—" She nervously explained, extremely fast. Hudson grabbed her shoulders softly, his touch electrifying.

"Hey, calm down. It's fine, I was just a little confused. Besides, I don't have a girlfriend so it doesn't matter anyway." She immediately deflates, releasing a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She smiled softly and looked up to him. That's also when she realised how short she was compared to him.

"Thanks. Look, I'm just going to tell her now—"

"I can pretend I am your boyfriend if you want." He said a little anxiously.

She doesn't know why she agreed.

She knew it was stupid to 'pretend' to be someone's girlfriend.

She knew it was bad to go along with it.

Then why did she agree?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry about how long a new chapter took for this, I expected it out sooner actually. This story is a two-shot and I hope you enjoy the second and final installment for She Knew.**

 **Please remember to review, favorite, and give constructive criticism. I love them all!**

 **Thanks again!**

 _ **-Arvin.**_

She knew it was beginning to transpire into something more than a 'fake' boyfriend.

She knew it was getting out of hand.

She knew she wanted more than just a fake relationship with him. She thought he did too.

Then why did Hudson hesitate?

Hudson Haddock- 6"0 foot, lithe, a mop of brown hair that glowed red in the sunlight and a smile that could light up the world.

Astrid was falling for him every second she spent with the lanky boy. Even though they were 'faking' they both find themselves asking if it was real or not.

The whole 'relationship' has been going on for 2 weeks now, and every single person that had witnessed them together (acting or not) didn't question the fact that they were dating. They were on one of their "dates"; a Friday night date, whilst everyone was at parties. They liked it this way since they both weren't a fan of college parties. They were sat on the couch of Astrid's dorm, sharing a large blanket, and eating all the food they could get their hands on. When they were alone they found themselves still reaching for each other's hands or Hudson's arm wrapped around Astrid's waist. Currently, Astrid was cuddled to his side and Hudson's arm was around her waist. They always use the excuse:

"What if someone comes in and finds us apart? We've been going so well we wouldn't want that to waste." They are so stupid.

Hudson held a large bowl of popcorn in one arm and a packet of M&M's in the other. They watched the movie in a comfortable silence, occasionally switching snacks without a word. Hudson looked down to his side; the beautiful woman that was snug to his side. He turned back to the movie. He started to slowly stroke his thumb in small circles, where he had his hand situated. Astrid squirmed a little. But he continued. She giggled and that's when he did a double take. But he finally realised. He continued but this time, he used both hands and tickled the other side. She squirmed vigorously and started to laugh.

"H-h-Hud! S-Stop!" She squirmed underneath his hands. He grinned morally.

"Nah. You seem to be having fun!"

"N-no! I'm s-seriously n-n-not!" He falters for a second and she takes advantage of it, pinning his hands down underneath her knees which put her in a straddle position. Neither of them thought about it as they began a tickle war, each of them fighting to be victorious. She found where he was ticklish and turned the weapons on him.

"HAH! How does it feel, 'almighty Hudson'? How does it feel to be pinned and helpless by Fearless Astrid Hofferson!" She taunted him with a grin and poked a finger into his chest, catching her breath. Hudson smirked in reply and suddenly pulled his hands out from her knees, using a strength she hadn't seen before. Her grin disappeared as he pushed her off of him and pinned her hands beside her head, that was when they both realised how close they were. Astrid could feel Hudson's breath on her face as he hovered above her, his eyes softened and his lips, so close. Time seemed to slow. She watched him lean in. She felt her eyes close and soon felt the soft touch of his lips against hers. He removed his strong grip from her arms and gently brought his hand to her face, deepening the kiss. Astrid returned the favor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they parted panting for breath, still in each other's arms. Hudson spoke up.

"We were kidding ourselves if we thought this wasn't going to happen."

Astrid sighed and looked down. But Hudson gently pulled her chin upward toward him, azure blue met piercing green. When she didn't speak he took his hand from her face and placed it in his lap, fiddling nervously.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I thought that you wanted to... Look I'll go if you want too. You can break up with me or, uh whatever." He said and started to get up.

"Hudson." Astrid said getting up after him. He turned to face her, and immediately he felt her lips on his. His eyes widened but immediately reacted, keeping a gentle hold on her hips. Once they parted Astrid smiled softly and glanced up towards him.

"How could I break up with you if we weren't even dating?"

"Maybe I should change that." He replied with a smirk.

"Maybe you should."

Hudson paused for a moment to admire her beauty, taking in every inch of her face from the faint creases on her forehead to her freckle-spattered cheeks.

"Astrid. Will you be my girlfriend?"

And at that moment, nothing needed to be said. Because everything was being answered by a kiss, that seemed to last eternally.

—

"Hey, guys." Hudson said as he and Astrid ambled toward the group of friends, hand in hand, grins planted on their faces.

"Hey! Have you seen the la—" Fishlegs began only to be interrupted by Ruffnut.

"Something's changed" She started, getting up from her seat and studying the couple furiously.

"Something has" Astrid replied casually.

"Mind telling me what that something is?"

"Sure" Hudson replied, him and Astrid taking a seat beside his friends.

"We're dating!" Astrid announced but instead received multiple confused stares. Hudson nudged her and she continued.

"We kind of, um, weren't dating to begin with.."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"WHAT?"

Were their replies. So they explained the whole Astrid-fake-boyfriend-accidental-prank, thing. A long silence of gaped jaws hung in the air. The only voice they heard afterwards was Ruffs.

"I FREAKING KNEW IT!"

"Pardon?" Astrid blinked,

"I knew all along Hudson wasn't your boyfriend I just wanted to see how long it took you guys to realise you look fucking cute together!" She exclaimed with a snigger.

That was the day that they all questioned Ruffnut's intelligence. The day where it seemed the twins could indeed, be smart.

Who knew?

She certainly didn't.


End file.
